Bernard
Bernard is a twenty-eight-year-old Werewolf and a member of the Royal Guard living in Waterfall. Appearance As a Werewolf, Bernard is a wolf Monster who can take on the form of a human. In his wolf form, Bernard has mostly grey fur with tan muzzle, paws, and underside.. His eyes are bright yellow and he has a chip missing from the tip of his right ear due to a fight he got into as a pup. he can stand upright or walk on all fours and can use his paws as hands. In his human form, Bernard stands around six feet and three inches and is very muscular. He has light skin and messy brown hair. While he can easily be confused for a normal human, he retains a few subtle wolf-like traits. His teeth are sharper, his eyes are still yellow and still shaped more like a wolf' s, and his ears have a slight point with the right one still missing a piece of the tip. He still has a monster soul as well. He typically wears Thick leather armor that morphs to fit whichever form he uses and carries a sheathed shortsword on a belt around his waist as in his human form, his magic is weaker. While he cannot use magic, he still has the enhanced senses of a wolf. He can control which form he takes. There are two exceptions in which he is stuck in onHe can change forms whenever he pleases except during the new moon when he is stuck in his human form.. Personality Bernard is fun and lovable though a bit naive at times but also very protective of those he cares about. He loves fighting which is why he joined the Royal Guard. He also has a deep interest in romance and longs to find a woman who shares his love and enthusiasm for life. He is very respectful towards women and when he falls for someone, he will do almost anything for her including lay down his life. History Bernard was born in Snowdin to a normal set of anthropomorphic wolf monsters. They were concerned that their son only seemed to be able to walk on all fours but every other aspect of his development seemed normal such as learning to talk. Around the age of three, his human form appeared during a new moon. He was confused and afraid but for his parents, it was like the pieces of the puzzle finally clicked together. It was very rare for their kind to be born like this. He was a Werewolf. Despite his "situation", Bernard had a fairly normal childhood in Snowdin although every once in a while during the new moon, a random monster would confuse him for a human. Luckily his parents and others who knew him were usually there to help and if not, he'd simply show his monster soul. As he got older, he developed a fondness for fighting and would engage his peers in pretend battles. In one instance when he was ten, he and a friend got carried away resulting in him getting a tiny part of his ear bitten off and his friend's arm broken. Both their mothers,were furious and said they were no longer allowed to play fight. Soon after, his friend moved away. While he was no longer allowed to engage in simulation combat, he continued to train and improve his strength and magic skills. Once he was an adult, he left home and moved to Waterfall where he bought a house with some money his parents gave him. He managed to get a spot on the Royal Guard after showing off his fighting skill. Once it was revealed he could take on the form of a human, he was given a dagger and taught to fight with it so he could be used to lure any humans who might appear into a false sense of security. He was also given armor that would keep him safe from human attacks while remaining flexible enough to shift with his body. Bernard was overjoyed. While Bernard was doing well in his new position, tragedy struck when his parents fell ill. He took a leave of absence to be with them. They soon died leaving Bernard feeling empty. He didn't seem to feel as passionate about his work anymore. It was then when he met Kaskae. Kaskae was another guard member who had been serving for many years. He began spending time with Bernard and giving him tips on fighting. Soon, Bernard began to feel a connection with him and saw him as a fatherly figure. Kaskae began inviting him for dinner where Bernard met Kaskae's wife and ]]Anyu|their daughter]]. He began to see them as his new family and loved them as such. Bernard felt new passion burning inside him. He had to keep going for those he cared about. Relations Family *His mother and father: Bernard's parents took good care of him and he was devastated when they died.. *Kaskae: Bernard sees Kaskae as a second father. Kaskae was there for Bernard when his parents died and helped him through it, even sharing his own experience with loss. *Chilaili: Being Kaskae's wife, Chilaili has become sort of a mother to Bernard. He is always very respectful towards her and loves her cooking. *Anyu: Bernard sees Anyu as his little sister and would do anything to protect her. He often gives her rides on his back for fun. Friends *Svetlana: Bernard and Svetlana dated for a bit but she broke up with him when things were starting to get too serious. This left him heartbroken but he decided to still be her friend. Acquaintances *Undyne: When he first met Undyne, he became infatuated with her and continually hit on her despite her constant rejection until she finally retaliated with physical force at which he got the message. Enemies *Humans: It's his duty to hunt humans but will pretend to be on their side in his human form in order to gain their trust and get an idea of who he's dealing with. He can however be persuaded to put his job aside. Stats Human Form *HP: 700 *AT: 30 *DF: 40 *EXP On Kill: 150 *Gold on Win: 50 Wolf Form *HP: 700 *AT: 50 *DF:20 *EXP On Kill: 150 *Gold on Win: 50 ACTs Check, Challenge, Flirt Battle Pre-Battle "Oh thank goodness, another human. Maybe if we stick together, we can get outta here. First though, let's have a friendly battle to see how strong you are." Human Form Quotes "Here it comes." "Assessing the opponent. I see. Always s good idea." (Check) "Let's see how you like this then." (Challenge) "You're a bit young, don't you think?" (Flirt) "You're pretty strong. I guess I need to step up my game." (Hit) *At this point, he'll transform. "You're not going to fight?" (Spare1 Pacifist/Neutral)) *At this point, he stops attacking. If you FIGHT, he'll die immediately. "Look, I don't wanna fight an innocent kid." (Spare 2 Pacifist/Neutral) *The battle will end and he'll explain that he's actually undercover for the Royal Guard. "You're not getting out that easily." Spare Genocide) *He will then transform. Flavor Text 'Something seems off about him. 'Pacifist/Neutral 'Who does he think he's fooling? 'Genocide 'You tell Bernard you want to caress his bicep. 'Flirt 'You tell Bernard to stop going easy on you. His attacks grow faster. 'Challenge Wolf Form Quotes "That's better. Y'see, I'm actually a member of the Royal Guard sent to defeat you." "I'm not interested." (Flirt) "Still not enough, eh?" (Challenge) "What? Have you had a change of heart? Or is this a trick?" (Spare 1) "Well, if you won t fight back, I don't think I can continue." (Spare 2) "I guess this is it. I...guess it's up to Undyne now." (0 HP) Flavor Text 'Definitely not a human. 'Pacifist/Neutral 'Now the real fun can begin. 'Genocide 'Bernard ignores you. 'Flirt 'You tell Bernard to step up his game. His attacks get faster. 'Challenge 'Bernard seems reluctant to fight. 'Spare 'Bernard is panting heavily. 'HP Attacks Bernard's attacks are fairly simple by design. In his Human form, the player simply has to dodge a large dagger as it quickly swipes across the bullet board. In his wolf form, it's slightly more complex as there are three different attacks. The first is a series of claws the player must dodge. In the second, his mouth appears in the bullet board and you must find a gap in his teeth like with Lemonbread. The third one, he sends out large sound waves and you must dodge them. They're similar to those of the dogs in Snowdin but larger as he's howling rather than barking. Trivia *His personality is inspired by Goku from the Dragonball franchise *He was originally going to simply not wear a shirt in his human form as a reference to Taylor Lautner in Twilight (which I've never actually watched.) *Having him able to stand upright in his wolf form was inspired by the game Werewolves: Haven Rising. Credit Thanks to Person-Man-Thing Official and Professor Bad Tem for help with the concept Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male